


One and Only

by Adoubletap



Series: Bottoms Up [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Jesse McCree, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada - Freeform, Lycanthropism, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Werewolf Hanzo Shimada, Werewolf Jesse McCree, Werewolves, Young Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoubletap/pseuds/Adoubletap
Summary: Hanzo is on his feet when Jesse bites him, is allowed to turn Hanzo after nearly ten years of his partner’s asking. Jesse is inside of him, humping into his newly turned mate as Hanzo’s teeth sharpen and his eyes turn bright as the moon.He kicks his feet back, toes curling while Jesse stills himself, his form bulky as fur bursts from his clothing, his fingers extending into massive paws with his nails scratching deep into the backs of Hanzo’s hands. Breath rushes past Hanzo’s cheek, and he turns to see yellow eyes watching him carefully, anticipating that he stop, give Hanzo a moment’s rest as Hanzo began his full on transformation.—When werewolves turn, their chosen mate goes into heat.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Bottoms Up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702372
Kudos: 71





	One and Only

Hanzo is on his feet when Jesse bites him, is allowed to turn Hanzo after nearly ten years of his partner’s asking. Jesse is inside of him, humping into his newly turned mate as Hanzo’s teeth sharpen and his eyes turn bright as the moon. 

He kicks his feet back, toes curling while Jesse stills himself, his form bulky as fur bursts from his clothing, his fingers extending into massive paws with his nails scratching deep into the backs of Hanzo’s hands. Breath rushes past Hanzo’s cheek, and he turns to see yellow eyes watching him carefully, anticipating that he stop, give Hanzo a moment’s rest as Hanzo began his full on transformation.

He’d been warned before. Jesse’s mark would begin the cycle of change from man to wolf, and would trigger a heat as he bit into where Hanzo would develop pheromones to encourage Jesse to bite down hard, enough to break a human’s neck. Hanzo would be a wolf by then, or half wolf at least. He couldn’t be killed.

Jesse’s tail beats against the makeshift bed they’d set up, Jesse having pushed for the turning to take place outside, where they would feel less confined and would have room to run once Hanzo had been done.

Done. Hanzo longed for that word, reached for it, as his mind swirled and dive bombed out of his reach while heat pooled at his core and threatened to consume him. Light sparked in his mind, bloomed behind his vision as Jesse began to thrust much harder, gliding in deeper, hitting his prostate upon each shove. Hanzo’s hips ached, as did every bone in his body. He sought release, an end to this pain that merged with pleasure, and kept him wound up in mindless nothing as he was taken. Jesse’s paw is around his cock, pumping quickly, coaxing it from its softness and make the changing easier. 

Hanzo arched his back, giving Jesse’s furry chest a chance to part from his sweat slick back as he curved as if to get away from where Jesse’s hips rammed into his own. Did he want this? Truly? Hanzo wondered vaguely, a piece of mind that remained, anchored by prior anxiety about the transformation. He’d wanted to be at Jesse’s side, always. Wanted to share his strengths and weaknesses, to live long beside him until they would die. Likely before old age could get to them.

It was the fear of what if Jesse outlived Hanzo that prompted his query. Hanzo was human, could die by countless means. Jesse could only die by silver driven into his heart. 

The unfairness of their weaknesses that compelled their mortality brought Hanzo to ask one day, years ago when they were still green, new to mercenary life, “Take me. Make me like you. I can’t, I won’t, live without you.” Hanzo whimpered as Jesse hastened his motions, pulled Hanzo to him until he was tight against his back, pinning him to himself and growling possessively as he licked the wound he had bitten, finally releasing Hanzo from his first bite. Now came the second. This time there was no thought or caution put into the gripping, tearing teeth that closed down over where Jesse had foretold a scent gland, a place for strong pheromones, would have grown in the short space between the first bite and the second.

Motivated by the strong odor of a multitude of smells (want, to be possessed, sandalwood, cherry blossoms, desire, to be consumed, heat), Jesse’s jaws came down on Hanzo’s bared neck, and shut tight over the pinch of skin. Hanzo howled, his first time, red faced from how unabashed it sounded, as well as the knot that began to fill him and stretch his hole past its limits. His ears hurt as they stretched, the tips beginning to sharpen, fur growing beginning from the lobe to the tip. His tailbone hurt, and it didn’t stop as it too extended out, bursting with thick white fur. It scared him, these sudden changes. Hanzo had told himself he’d been ready for this. And here wasn’t. Not ready for his teeth piercing his lips and inner cheek, or how his feet seemed to grow out of his skin, erupting into much larger back paws as his human skin was shed. There was no stopping now, not with how Jesse kept him trapped beneath his bulk, or the pain that ran rampant through Hanzo’s body that overwhelmed the pleasure.

He could taste blood, could feel his muscles contract then shift as well as bones swell and sharpen.

Hanzo yowls again, and this time it sounds more akin to a wolf and less like the anguished screams of a man in over his head. At last, Jesse lets go, and rears his head back to join Hanzo’s howl. By now, Hanzo is in his half wolf form. The moon is high, and the now Hanzo calls out to it, pouring himself into his wails. And then he feels full, his belly bulging as Jesse cums inside of him, and keeps it inside by his knot. Jesse lets go again, growls. Hanzo is his mate now, and Hanzo welcomes the soothing end of his finished transformation by embracing Jesse, turning to his side to kiss him deep.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting old, old fics I used to write for prompts. Leave a comment if you liked.


End file.
